La promesa de Ino
by ardalus
Summary: Ino hace una promesa a Sakura, esta no cree que tenga la mayor importancia, pero Ino se lo toma muy en serio. Una historia de comedia y amor, Ino hace de celestina entre Naruto y Sakura, pero muy a su modo. Leanlo, espero les guste.


**LA PROMESA DE INO**

En una pequeña habitación de Konoha, iluminada por la débil luz de una vela y el tenue resplandor de la luna —que penetraba libre a través de una diminuta ventana abierta completamente—. Cuatro chicas ríen animosamente sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

—En serio Tenten ¿no te parece que Neji es demasiado serio para ti? —Pregunta sonriente una hermosa rubia, ya algo balbuceante por efecto de las copas— ¿no crees que te iría mejor con Lee? Y así, de paso, ayudas a mi amiga Sakura a librarse de tantos pretendientes jeje.

—¡Cuida tus palabras Ino! —Grito la aludida— Lee no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan hermosa… Si lo piensas bien es lógico que se enamore de mi ¡JA JA!

—Jiji, pobre Lee —Rio tiernamente, y con los ojos cerrados, una linda chica de cabello azul y ropa demasiado abrigadora para un verano como ese.

—¡Ya Hinata! ¡No te rias! —Dijo sonriente una chica de cabello castaño a la vez que golpeaba a su amiga, quien pasaba de una pequeña risa a carcajadas contenidas, algo muy raro en ella— A mí me gusta Neji y lo voy a conquistar a si sea por la fuerza… —Desafiante y con mirada decisiva cerro su puño, mantuvo esa pose por unos instantes antes de romper en risa.

Todas rieron por un buen rato, sus risas se escuchaban a varias cuadras de distancia. Afortunadamente medio Konoha se encontraba en misiones, y la otra mitad dormía tan profundamente que nadie prestaba atención al pequeño festejo de las cuatro amigas.

—¡JA JA! Ja Ja, ja… —La rubia de pronto dejo de reír, su mirada se torno seria y se poso sobre Sakura, su amiga mas cercana y a quién tenía a su lado precisamente.

La seriedad de Ino causo tal desconcierto en el grupo que pronto todas dejaron de reír, atentas fijaron su atención en la rubia como adivinando que algo increíble sucedería. Poco a poco la mirada seria de Ino se transformo en una mirada perversa, una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, su siguiente presa había sido elegida y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. La victima, por su parte, intentaba evitar su cruel destino alejando la mirada de su cazadora, pero era inútil, la suerte estaba echada.

—Y dime Sakura ¿Qué opinas de Naruto? ¿No te parece lindo? El pobre esta embobado contigo, aunque claro, es un poco bruto; pero seguro que podrías domesticarlo y divertirte mucho con él.

—No me interesa Naruto, es lindo pero a mí me gusta otro.

—Vamos ¿Acaso no te gustaría siquiera intentarlo?

—Claro que no, lo quiero y todo, pero él no es mi tipo. ¡No me gusta!

—Deberías pensarlo bien, él no te esperara por siempre ¿acaso no te preocupa que alguien te lo gane?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero a Sasuke! ¡Y lo que haga Naruto no me interesa!

—¡Bah! ¿Dijiste Sasuke? Ese ya ni va volver, seguro que Orochimaru lo vende a un teibol danseee y se olvida de vivir de sus rentas.

—¡No hables así de Sasuke!¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE VOLVERA!

—¡EN SERIO! ¿Tan segura como para olvidarte de Naruto y de tus demás pretendientes?

—¡Ya te dije que Naruto no me importa! ¡SI QUIERES TE LO REGALO!

—¡Muy bien señorita! ¡Si así están las cosas me lo quedo! ¡Y también nos quedamos con Lee! ¿verdad chicas? —Ambas muchachas levantan sus pulgares como señal de aprobación, pero están más dormidas que atentas a la discusión, el alcohol parece ser más poderoso que los gritos de las eternas rivales.

—Muy bien ¡Esta decidido! Mañana nosotras nos llevamos a tus novios y te dejamos sola "_esperando a tu príncipe azul_", pero no esperes de pie por que seguro que nunca volverá.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡LLÉVENSELOS! Pero solo te pido que sea en serio, ya no soporto tus amenazas, si vas a prometer algo ¡CÚMPLELO!

—!Claro que lo cumpliré! Mañana mismo lo hare a primera hora. Tú no te preocupes por ello, solo promete que no te olvidaras de tus palabras y que no te arrepentirás, porque ahora Naruto ya no es tuyo, es nuestro. ¿ENTENDIDO?

—¡CLARO QUE ENTENDI! ¡Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES MUCHO! ¿BIEN?

—¡BIEN!

La habitación quedó en silencio repentinamente, ambas se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear, guardaron silencio por unos minutos y luego ambas bostezaron ligeramente.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir, será mejor que descansemos. —La rubia se levanto de la alfombra en que se encontraban y se dirigió a un armario.

Sin mucho interés la peli-rosa siguió a su anfitriona con la mirada, y luego miro de reojo al otro par de chicas que yacían sobre el suelo frio, lejos de la tibia alfombra y justo al lado de un pequeño televisor; al que por cierto Hinata parecía tenerle especial cariño puesto que se encontraba abrazándolo y acariciándolo tiernamente.

—Toma, esto es para ti. — Ino entrego una almohada y un cobertor a Sakura; luego se alejo y coloco otro cobertor encima de Tenten y uno más sobre la dulce Hinata.

—¡Gracias Ino!.

—No hay de que, eres mi amiga y siempre te cuidare —Sonrió la rubia al momento que apagaba la pequeña vela, de la cual solo quedaba un poco de cera liquida en un diminuto plato.

Sin prestar mucha atención a estas últimas palabras, Sakura se acomodo en la alfombra, se arropo y se dispuso a dormir. La rubia por su parte se introdujo en su cama y tampoco tardo en conciliar el sueño. La tranquilidad se apodero de la habitación, solo se escuchaban un par de ronquidos ocasionales provenientes de Tenten y Hinata, y unos pequeños zumbidos ocasionados por algunos mosquitos —parece que alguien olvido cerrar la ventana—.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño, pero molesto, rayo de luz se introdujo por la ventana e ilumino la frente de Sakura. Poco a poco el haz de luz fue creciendo y se deslizo hasta cubrir el total de su frente y parte de su cabello. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la molesta luz alcanzara uno de los ojos de la soñadora, quien tras sentir el intenso resplandor a través de su parpado, despertó súbitamente.

—¡AAAHHH! ¿Que fue eso? —Dijo al tiempo que se tallaba el ojo.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicas! ¿lo vieron? ¡Me asusto! Jeje —dijo señalando la luz en la cabecera de su improvisada cama pero nadie respondió.

Por un minuto miro a su alrededor buscando señas de vida pero nada. Solo pudo ver sabanas echas bolas en la cama, un par de cobertores en el suelo y un televisor babeado en un rincón. Se rascó la cabeza como analizando la situación —deben estar abajo— pensó. Rápidamente se quito la pijama, se puso su habitual vestimenta y se dispuso a bajar con sus amigas.

—¡Vaya Sakura! ¡Por fin despiertas! —Tenten fue la primera en saludarla, al tiempo que se llevaba una taza de té a la boca. A un lado, una pequeña figura de cabello azul reposaba sobre la mesa y levantaba el brazo en señal de silencioso saludo.

Tenten parecía de los más normal posible, alegre, de buen humor y con mucha energía. Hinata por otro lado, no se veía nada bien; mejor dicho, parecía como si aun estuviese dormida ¿o seria la cruda quizá? ¡ESO ES! Sakura empieza a recordar muchas horas en vela, a sus amigas, muchas risas y un par de botellas de tequila; a las cuales por cierto, Hinata extermino casi sin ayuda de nadie.

—Vaya frente de marquesina ¡Por fin despiertas! Qué bueno que decidiste bajar, estábamos apunto de comenzar sin ti. —La voz de Ino se escucha detrás de Sakura— Vamos, siéntate para que pueda servirles el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días Ino! ¡También me alegra verte! —Sonríe una sarcástica Sakura al tiempo que busca su lugar en la mesa.

—¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Muévete! De lo contrario no podre servirte tus chilaquiles, que mira que buena falta te hacen. —La pequeña Hinata se incorpora con trabajo ayudada por Tenten, quien se limita a alejarla de la mesa y colocarla en equilibrio con el respaldo de su silla.

Pronto Ino sirve una buena porción a cada una con su respectivo café negro, cargado doble para Hinata. Alegres y animadas comienzan el desayuno, con platicas muy distintas a las de la noche anterior; y con una silenciosa Hinata que, poco a poco, parece ir recobrando su timidez acostumbrada. Por fin el desayuno termina y juntas ayudan a Ino a recoger el tiradero de la noche anterior. Al finalizar cada una se dispone a ir a su casa, Sakura es la primera en recoger sus cosas y prepararse para partir.

—Bueno chicas. ¡La pase superbién! ¡Me gusto mucho estar con ustedes! ¡Ojala y pronto podamos organizar otra fiesta como esta! ¡Fue muy relajante! Bueno… ¡Gracias por todo y las veo luego! —Sakura baja la escalera y cruza el pasillo que la lleva a la puerta principal, y la abre disponiéndose a salir. Hinata y Tenten dejan sus actividades por un momento y siguen a su amiga hasta la puerta para verla partir.

—¡Oye Sakura! —Grita la rubia en un tono serio desde la escalera cercana, detrás de Hinata y Tenten.— ¿No estas olvidando algo?

—¿Olvidar? Déjame ver —Sakura revisa la pequeña mochila que lleva consigo— No, no falta nada, lo llevo todo.

—Me refiero a la promesa.

—¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa?

—¡Por Dios niña! ¿Eres o te haces? Me refiero a Naruto, a lo que prometimos sobre Naruto.

—¿Naruto? —Un montón de neuronas empiezan a trabajar dentro del cerebro de Sakura, buscando información y datos mal procesados la noche anterior. Vienen a su mente recuerdos de risas, chistes malos y litros de tequila revuelto con montones de botanas. ¿Promesa dijo Ino? ¡Vaya! Tal parece que si hay una, pero no es importante.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Te refieres a esa promesa? No te fijes, no la tome en serio, en verdad no me importa. Sé que cuando te enojas dices cualquier tontería, así que no te preocupes, no estoy molesta. ¡Nos vemos! —Sin dar mucha importancia al asunto Sakura continúa su camino y rápidamente se aleja de la casa de Ino.

—¿Así que tonterías? —Una furiosa Ino se escucha gruñendo cual demonio, Hinata y Tenten se miran mutuamente confusas de la situación.

—Ya veremos si de verdad no te importa. ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE YO SI CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS! —De un par de saltos Ino llega a la puerta, sale a la calle y grita en dirección de Sakura, como si esta aun la estuviera escuchando.

—Ustedes dos me ayudarán ¿verdad? Anoche lo prometieron también. ¡Y ahora debemos cumplir! ¡Vamos a quitarle a Sakura todos sus pretendientes!

—¿Te refieres a Naruto y a Lee cierto? —Parece que Tenten si recuerda la promesa— te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a ser novia de ninguno de los dos, yo ya tengo al mío y quiero enfocarme en él.

—Esta bien Tenten, te comprendo y apoyo tu decisión. Además Lee te ve diario así que puede que no le agrade la idea, y Naruto esta embobado con Sakura y tampoco te haría caso, para ello necesitamos artillería pesada. Mmm… Ya se yo me encargo de Naruto y Hinata de Lee. ¡Tenten tú le ayudaras a Hinata!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! Yo hare que ella cumpla esta misión. —La entusiasmada Tenten se pone firme como soldado y saluda militarmente en seña de compromiso.

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿De que están hablando? ¡No entiendo nada! —La pequeña Hinata no parece recordar nada de lo ocurrido, sobre todo su idilio con ese afortunado televisor.

—¡Vamos Hinata! Tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Sé que tener novio nuevo es difícil, mas cuando no lo conoces bien, pero ahí estaré yo para apoyarte. —Abrazando a la sorprendida Hinata, la lleva fuera para ir en busca de su nuevo amor.

—¡Eso es chicas! No pierdan tiempo, yo me encargare de Naruto. Ya veremos si de verdad esta tan enamorado de Sakura como para resistirse a esta belleza jeje ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —Ino empieza a reír a carcajadas frente a su casa, los transeúntes la miran con curiosidad ¡Claro! ¡Esas duras misiones vuelven loca a la gente! Compresivos nadie la cuestiona y pronto continúan con sus actividades.

—***—

Ese mismo día, domingo por la tarde, el sol brilla en lo alto de Konoha; en un cielo despejado que presagia un hermoso y tranquilo fin de semana. Los habitantes, agotados por sus ocupaciones diarias, aprovechan esta calma para relajarse y disfrutar de su hermoso pueblo. Muchos ninjas regresaron de sus misiones en la mañana, desayunaron con sus familias y se disponen a disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres amados durante todo el día. Algunos visitan viejos amigos, otros aprovechan para visitar a sus novias, para llevarlas al cine o al teatro; y algunas chicas ninja también aprovechan para conquistar a algún descuidado ninja con la guardia baja.

DING DONG, el fuerte sonido del timbre despierta a Naruto de su sueño vespertino —¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? ¿Qué no saben que un ninja debe dormir bien para estar saludable?— Refunfuña el joven de cabello rubio mientras se acerca a la puerta sin otra cosa encima más que sus calzoncillos de pikachu.

—¿Quién es y que quiere? ¿sepa que hoy tengo día libre y quiero pasarlo durmiendo todo el diiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… — Tan pronto como la puerta queda abierta la mandíbula de Naruto cae al suelo dejando escurrir chorros de baba por todos lados. Sin articular palabra alguna, Naruto solo emite balbuceos ante la imagen frente de sí.

Parece uno de esos sueños prohibidos: lo que Naruto tiene frente a sus ojos es a una chica rubia, alta, de cabello largo, vistiendo una falta corta y entallada, y con una coqueta blusa que deja ver claramente sus pe… susss peeee… ejem… su personalidad más profunda. Ella esta recargada en la pared, con una pierna recta y la otra doblada, descansando en la misma pared y levantando aun mas su reducida falda; con una mano sujeta su cintura y con la otra acomoda su cabello ligeramente.

—Dime ¿te gusta?

—Este… claro… me gusta…

—Pero dímelo bien ¿te parezco linda?

—Gulp… este… siii… por su puesto… —El Naruto externo quedo mudo mientras que el Naruto interno aúlla como loco.

—¡Oye! Estas siendo demasiado serio conmigo, eso no me gusta. ¡Vamos! Demuestra más entusiasmo ¿quieres? —Con una voz coqueta la hermosa rubia abandono su posición y se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente de Naruto, y una sonrisa coqueta termino por liquidarlo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

El golpe pareció depertar a Naruto —¡Oye! Eres muy linda pero… ¿Te conozco?

—Jeje ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de mí? Si nos vemos diario, soy Ino ¿No me reconoces?

—¿Ino? ¿En verdad eres Ino? —Naruto fijo su mirada en la muchacha y con mucho esfuerzo, quitando las palabras dulces y el cuerpazo, logro reconocer a Ino en la profundidad de la hermosa chica a su frente.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bien de miradas pervertidas. ¡Tenemos que irnos Naruto! ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA! —Al parecer el análisis intenso de Naruto, recorriendo su cuerpo a detalle, empezaba a incomodar a Ino. Tanto que la última frase ya sonaba mas como la Ino de costumbre.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Hoy no tengo misiones.

—No hablo de misiones tontito, hablo de nuestra cita. ¡Así que ponte unos pantalones y vámonos! ¡Y date prisa o me obligaras a llevarte así como estas! —Ino empieza a combinar palabras dulces con gritos ¡Eso es nuevo!

Acostumbrado a los regaños, y resignado a su imposibilidad de comprender a las mujeres, Naruto simplemente se limito a seguir las ordenes de la joven y se dispuso a salir con ella.

—¡Vamos Naruto! ¡DATE PRISA! ¡No tengo todo el día! Así que apúrate. —Ino lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastro fuera, Naruto solo alcanzo a cerrar la puerta, sin llevar nada mas consigo que su acostumbrado traje naranja.

—***—

Cada día libre Sakura acostumbra pasear por el parque, caminando lentamente, admirando los arboles y el cielo. Luego de un rato de lenta caminata, siempre termina en una banca que se encuentra justo debajo de un enorme cerezo. Su sombra es agradable en los días de calor, y recostada en la banca Sakura puede admirar los destellos de luz que logran pasar por entre las hojas del enorme y frondoso árbol. Dormitando ligeramente, ella medita sobre su vida, sobre sus misiones, su familia, sus amigos y claro, sobre ese par de bobos que tienen su corazón hecho nudos: Sasuke y Naruto.

—Ino tiene razón, Sasuke quizá no vuelva. Lo quiero mucho pero… ya no es el amor que sentía de niña. Me gusta, me impresiona verlo actuar tan serio y profesional pero… sé que no tengo esperanzas con él. Es solo un capricho de una niña tonta y… ¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Naruto por otro lado… él simplemente es un idiota —hay cosas que no se pueden negar— pero aun así me agrada, me cae bien, me gus… —por un momento Sakura quedo en silencio, mirando al cielo y observando como la flor de cerezo caía alrededor suyo.

—Si, Naruto es un buen chico, me gusta y debería darle una oportunidad.

—¡Eso es! ¡Naruto vas a tener tu oportunidad! ¡No me falles tu también! —De un movimiento Sakura se puso de pie, miro a lo alto del enorme cerezo y con una sonrisa, como agradeciendo el consejo, se despidió del mismo y se dispuso a partir rumbo a casa de Naruto.

Apenas comenzaba su marcha cuando, un par de voces conocidas llamaron su atención, ella apunto su mirada al origen de dichas voces y ahí fue cuando los vio. Naruto y una rubia, abrazándole el brazo con fuerza, se disponían a entrar al cine. La rubia parecía una simple desconocida, de momento Sakura sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos

—¡Ino! ¡Tenias razón! ¡Naruto no espero por mí! —Con los ojos cubiertos de repentinas lágrimas, Sakura se dejo caer de rodillas y fijo su mirada en el suelo. Derrotada en una batalla, aún antes de comenzar, su mente solo se llenaba de imágenes en las que recordaba las mil declaraciones que Naruto hizo ante ella; arrepintiéndose tras cada recuerdo del duro rechazo y del cruel maltrato que ella propinaba al joven en cada ocasión.

—¡Pero…! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! —De pronto ella levanto su mirada y se poso de nueva cuenta en Naruto y en su exótica acompañante— Hace un momento escuche dos voces y juraría que la otra era… ¡SIIIIIII!

La hermosa rubia también era una ninja experimentada, y al sentir la penetrante mirada de su eterna rival no tardo en localizarla. En cuanto noto que Sakura prestaba total atención a su persona, no pudo evitar ese instinto cruel y maléfico. Así que sin mayor aviso: abrazo bruscamente a Naruto, lo coloco de espaldas a Sakura y le mostro la lengua a esta última; en una clara demostración de burla y reto.

—¡Esa maldita Ino! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡Como se atreve!

—Jeje, esa Sakura —Al otro lado de la calle Ino reía.

—¿Dijiste algo Ino? —Susurro un medio asfixiado Naruto que seguía prisionero del abrazo de Ino.

—No nada querido, decía que me encantas. ¡Podría estar a tu lado todo el día! Abrazándote y besándote.

—¡Oye Ino! Me parece que estas enferma o algo. —Dijo Naruto a la vez que se zafaba del abrazo de Ino— Te noto muy rara, yo creo que deberíamos ir con la vieja Tsunade, seguro que ella puede curarte.

—¿De que hablas cariño? No tengo nada. ¡Mi única enfermedad es el amor!

—Por eso digo ¡estas enferma! no es normal que te portes tan amable y tierna. Generalmente eres como un monstruo del infierno, especialmente cuando hablas conmigo.

—¡A QUIEN LLAMAS MOSNTRUO! — Por un momento Ino sujeta del cuello a Naruto, escena que deja a una desconcertada Sakura al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Espera un momento! —_Vamos Ino, se supone que estas enamorando a Naruto no asesinándolo_— ¡Es cierto! No puedo maltratarte el día de hoy. —Ino suelta a Naruto quien rueda inconsciente por el suelo.

De reojo Naruto logra distinguir a Sakura al otro lado de la calle y extiende la mano en dirección a ella. —Saku.. Saku… Sakura… Ayu… Ayu… Ayudaaaa…— Ino mira al agonizante y luego mira a la desconcertada peli-rosa al otro lado de la calle. Parece que el dramatismo de Naruto arruina las emociones en Sakura ¡Eso hay que arreglarlo!

Sin pensarlo mucho Ino toma su bolso y saca una caja de dulces, toma un caramelo y lo introduce en la boca de Naruto. —Esto lo hago por ti, y por mí, odiaría besar a un chico con mal aliento.— Ino se sienta al lado del desfallecido y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos: tiernamente levanta su cabeza al tiempo que ella se inclina mas y mas. Naruto observa anonadado como el bello rosto de la chica se acerca cada vez más. Ella cierra sus ojos y prepara sus labios para el contacto, Naruto no puede aguantar más y sin saber que hacer cierra también los ojos.

Del otro lado de la acera la peli-rosa observa horrorizada la escena —¡No es posible! ¡Ella no sería capaz de…! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Los suaves labios de Ino se unen a los de Naruto, la sensación es tan nueva y tan única que Naruto sucumbe por completo. Como si de una sanguijuela se tratara, él solo puede sentir como las manos de la chica lo sujetan firmemente mientras que sus labios mantienen una cohesión perfecta; y su traviesa lengua se abre paso por su interior, examinándolo todo como si de un inquilino en hogar nuevo se tratase.

—¡Imposible! ¡Ino eres una…! —Sakura corre ferozmente, cruza la avenida sin fijarse de los autos ni de otros transeúntes, y empuja a un par de ancianas y a un niño en su camino.

Mientras Ino sigue concentrada en su tarea, a estas alturas la amígdalas de Naruto ya están siendo bien examinadas. ¡No hay duda de que es un check-up completo!

—¡Demonios Ino! ¿En que piensas? —Grita Sakura al tiempo que empuja a su rial y salva a su príncipe naranja— ¿Es que quieres hacerme enfadar? ¿Deseas tentar a tu suerte?

—Jaja ¡Demonios Sakura! ¡No tardaste nada! Yo esperaba saborearlo un rato antes de que me lo quitaras. ¡Ja ja! ¡Ya ves como no te da igual! ¡Ya ves como si te gusta!

—¡Esperen! ¡De que se trata todo esto! —El desconcertado Naruto por fin recupera el aliento— Sakura ¿De que esta hablando Ino? ¿Podrías explicarme?

—Es que yo… Era que… Tu me… —Sakura empieza a apenarse, pronto se pone roja como un tomate.

—¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Se valiente! ¿O acaso quieres que lo bese de nuevo? —Las palabras de Ino se entremezclan con el crujir de un caramelo en la boca de la misma Ino, Sakura la mira molesta sabiendo el origen de dicho caramelo.

—¡Callate Ino! Esto es entre Naruto y yo.

—¿A que te refieres Sakura? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? ¿No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí?

—Naruto es que yo… —Sakura se arrodilla y toma la mano de Naruto— Tu me…

—Sakura, no entiendo lo que quieres decir ¿podrías ser más clara por que…? —En ese momento Sakura ahoga sus palabras con un tierno beso, no como el de Ino, sino con un tierno y dulce beso. Por algunos segundos Sakura disfruta el beso y poco a poco Naruto se vuelve más y más incrédulo de lo que está sucediendo. —_Un sueño. ¡Eso debe ser!_— piensa dentro de sí.

—Naruto… ¡Me gustas! ¡Te amo y quiero que seamos novios! —El pobre Naruto queda petrificado al escuchar estas palabras.

—¿Dime que piensas? ¿Naruto? ¿Me escuchas? —Tras algunos segundos de inconsciencia, algo en su interior le dijo que este no era momento para desmayos y por fin Naruto reacciono.

—¡Si! ¡SIIIII! ¡Seré tu novio! ¡Siii, Sakura! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! —De un salto Naruto abrazo a Sakura y empezó a besarle el rosto. Ella reía y lloraba de felicidad.

—¡Que bonita escena! —Se escucho la voz de una chica detrás de Ino— ¡Hacen bonita pareja chicos!

—¡Tenten! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Lo viste todo? —Pregunto Sakura quien no dejaba de ser besada por Naruto.

—¡Claro! Lo vi todo, y he de decir que el final me gusto mucho. Ustedes dos hacen buena pareja. ¡Aprovéchalo! Y tu Naruto ¡cuídala bien! ¡Porque no te perdonare si le haces daño a mi amiga!

—¡Claro Tenten! ¡Lo hare! —El efusivo Naruto responde sin separarse de su princesa, a quien ya no besa pero aún abraza como si no existiera un mañana.

¡Jeje! Todos ríen al observar a la nueva pareja, aun sentados en el suelo y sin vistas de levantarse pronto.

—Oye tenten ¿Y qué paso con Hinata? ¿La has visto? Me gustaría comunicarle la buena nueva. —Sakura pregunta alegre y ansiosa de compartir su felicidad con todos sus amigos. Por su parte Tenten e Ino guardan silencio. Ino voltea a ver a su amiga, conocedora de su último mandato para ambas, pero incrédula de que alguna la haya tomado en serio.

Tenten guarda silencio un tiempo y mirando al cielo finalmente responde. —Hinata está en una cita.

—¡UNA CITA! —Todos gritan a la vez

—Sí, está en aquel parque compartiendo un helado con un chico cejudo. —Incrédulos todos miran hacia el parque.

—***—

En una solitaria banca, alejada de miradas curiosas, un joven de cejas abundantes y una chica de cabello azul, permanecen sentados uno junto al otro; con las manos entrelazadas y sujetando un helado que se supone deberían compartir.

—¡Oye Hinata! ¿Crees que Tenten vuelva pronto? Su helado ya se está derritiendo. Además no entiendo porque ambos debemos sujetarlo con las manos entrelazadas. ¡Me parece absurdo! Yo solo puedo encargarme de esta tarea. Hinata ¡Hinata! ¿Me escuchas? —La pobre Hinata permanece desfallecida en su asiento, con la cara roja y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos pero están perdidos y distantes. Por su mente solo cruza una palabra: "venganza", y los nombres de Ino y de Tenten aparecen enseguida.

Fin.


End file.
